Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is a recessive X-linked form of muscular dystrophy, affecting around 1 in 3,600 boys, which results in muscle degeneration and eventual death. The disorder is caused by a mutation in the dystrophin gene, located on the human X chromosome, which codes for the protein dystrophin, an important structural component within muscle tissue that provides structural stability to the dystroglycan complex (DGC) of the cell membrane. Dystrophin links the internal cytoplasmic actin filament network and extracellular matrix, providing physical strength to muscle fibers. Accordingly, alteration or absence of dystrophin results in abnormal sarcolemnal membrane function. While both sexes can carry the mutation, females rarely exhibit typical clinical features of the disease seen in boys.
Presently, there is no known cure for DMD. Several therapeutic avenues have been investigated including gene therapy and administration of corticosteroids. While some of these treatments may delay certain symptoms, there is presently no satisfactory therapeutic option for DMD patients.